1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved jet pump device for supplying fuel from a tank to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices similar to the invention have already been disclosed, for example by DE 198 33 130 A1, but their delivery capacities are not yet sufficient to supply enough fuel for every operating state of an internal combustion engine. DE 198 33 130 A1 discloses a suction jet pump that aspirates fuel from a tank through an intake opening. The disadvantage therein is that the aspirated fuel, due to its dynamics, deflects the propulsive jet toward the housing wall and this jet lies against the wall in the mixing tube and flows along it. As a result, the entire propulsive jet surface is no longer available for entraining fuel so that the suction power is noticeably reduced.